The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a phase change fused image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a phase change fused image to allow the correspondence between a region having different susceptibility and a tissue structure to be easily visible.
The technique of SWI (Susceptibility Weighted Imaging) has been proposed (see Non-patent documents 1, 2, and Patent document 1). In this technique, by use of phase information about MR (Magnetic Resonance) data, an image in which a contrast of the tissue having different susceptibility is weighted is produced.    Non-patent documents 1. E. Mark Haacke, and three others, “Susceptibility Weighted Imaging (SWI),” Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 52, pp. 612-618 (2004).    Non-patent documents 2. Jurgen R. Reichenbach, and five others, “High-Resonance MR Venography at 3.0 Tesla,” Journal of Computer Assisted Tomography 24(6), pp. 949-957 (2000).    Patent document 1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-255046.
In the above conventional art, a disease site can be recognized from a region having different susceptibility on the image.
However, it is difficult to understand the correspondence between the disease site and tissue structure.